


Taking Possession

by TaviScriven



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, No idea where this is going, WIP, hopefully tethraghast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaviScriven/pseuds/TaviScriven
Summary: After Varric’s personal quest, Cassandra ends up with his crossbow. How in the Fade is he gonna get it back?





	1. Well, shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I have no idea where this is gonna go. It’s just an idea that wouldn’t leave me alone.

The sound of wood crunching pulled Cassandra from her book. Normally not an uncommon sound when one lived above the training dummies, but an anomaly at this late hour, especially so close. It sounded as though it had come from inside her room. Scanning the room she spotted it, climbing from her bedroll to inspect it further. ‘One of the dwarf’s bolts!’Barely bothering to grab her boots she thundered down the stairs, furiously intent on the man responsible. Instead she found two green recruits so far in their cups it was a wonder they were still standing. 

However she paid them little mind when she saw what they were holding.

Bianca.

Mentally she groaned at the name, but she had little else to call the crossbow at present. She also had the more pressing matter of getting it away from the drunkards.“Just what do you think you are doing? And how do you have that weapon?” The Seeker demanded, though it was a little undercut by the fact that she was without her armor or sword. 

“Whazzzzit to ya?” One slurred, almost falling as he turned to face her. “Won it off that dwarf, fair an square.”

‘Varric bet his crossbow?’ Cassandra could barely hide her surprise. Scowling at the pair, she considered her options. At the end of it she was taking Bianca ‘ugh’, despite the fact that she was unarmed. Unbidden Varric’s advice to the Inquisitor came to mind ‘shoulda spun a story’... Straightening she put on her best interrogation face, watching the two closely. “That dwarf owes me a substantial debt, and I have been trying to acquire that weapon from him for some time. Hand it over, and I’ll consider it settled.”

The man holding it almost did as she asked, before his friend spoke up. “Well that’s all well and good for you, but what do we get out of it? Things worth a fortune!”

“You? You receive a promise that I will not inform Commander Cullen that you fired on and almost hit a member of the Inquisition.”

“Fine here, take the blasted thing! Too hard to sell here anyway...”

Before she could react the crossbow was thrown her direction while the pair scurried off into the night. Barely managing to catch it in time, Cassandra was surprised at how heavy it was.

“Nice job with those idiots. Sorry I didn’t make it out sooner, but you seem to have it handled.” Krem walked towards her, watching as she searched for the hidden catch that folded the limbs back. “How’d you do that?”

“Varric showed me once when he was injured.” With no other options she cradled the weapon like a child, daring the man before her to comment. When none was forthcoming, she spoke again. “How did this happen Lieutenant?”

Sighing he ran a hand through his hair. “Chief didn’t say exactly what happened, just that it was bad and we should keep an eye on Tethras. So we did, Chargers had him the entire night. He slipped away while we were trying to keep Skinner off some idiot that kept making calf eyes at her. By the time we got her settled down, Varric had bet and lost the bow. You know the rest.”

“What happens now?”

“Now I go back inside and report to the Chief, and I’m guessing you’re gonna find something to do with that.” He gestured at the crossbow. “I don’t think giving back tonight will do any good, he seemed pretty keen on getting rid of it.”

“I understand. Thank you Cremisius, and thank Bull for me as well.”

“No problem Lady Cassandra. Besides, if we let something happen to the dwarf, who else will be able to describe Bull so accurately?” Letting out a soft laugh Cassandra made her way back up to her space above the forge. She had read the report on what happened at Valammar, and both the Inquisitor and Dorian had given her a bit more insight in to the real Bianca’s betrayal.

Setting the bow down on her bedroll, she knelt in front of her footlocker, pausing as she opened the lid. “I... apologize, I am sure you are used to better quarters.” By the Maker, was she really talking to the crossbow? She blamed Varric, he spoke about it in such a way that she too had begun to see it as an actual person. “However this is the safest place for you right now.” Feeling like a complete fool she gently placed it in the chest before closing and locking the lid. Settling into her bedroll she sent up a quick prayer for guidance.

Things would be better in the morning.

She hoped.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Varric to find out what he’s done

Things were not better in the morning. 

At least not for Varric.

While Cassandra went about her morning as usual, albeit with the nagging thought of the crossbow in the back of her mind, Varric felt as though he’d been trampled by a druffalo. Groaning he sat up, one hand behind him for support with the other going to hold his aching head.

“Oh good, you’re not dead.” A voice chirped to his left, causing him to start.

“Are you sure? Feels like it.” He didn’t bother opening his eyes. The voice sounded familiar enough, and if they’d wanted to kill him they could’ve done it while he was a sleep. Probably would have thanked them if he was being honest. 

The hand on his head was gently grabbed and something pressed in it. “Drink this, the Chief will want to know you’re awake,” the sound of a chair scraping, then footsteps “the pot is below you, should you need it.” Door open, door close, then blessed silence. 

The object in his hand turned out to be a potion. Varric cracked one eye open to peer at the label. Looked like one of Stitches potions, which helped him place the voice from earlier. Dalish. Flashes of the night before started to resurface as he downed the potion. Overall it was a massive swirl of alcohol and the Chargers. Trying to focus on anything past that just led to pain. Unstoppering the bottle he downed its contents. Bull could complain all he wanted about the poultices, Stitches made a decently tasty potion. Fumbling a bit he managed to place the bottle on the table beside his bed without incident.

“VARRIC!” There was no Maker. And if there was, he had no mercy for hungover dwarves. The door slammed against the wall, revealing The Iron Bull followed by a very apologetic looking Krem. “DALISH TOLD US YOU WERE AWAKE, HOW’S THE HANGOVER?” 

“Fuck... you...” he spit out weakly, entire body protesting the noise and light that had just invaded his life. 

Thankfully before Bull could shout anything else, Stitches was there shouldering past the lumbering qunari. “Ser I’ll remember this the next time you decide to overdo it” the healer quietly warned as he made his way over. The look on Bull’s face was almost worth the pain. Almost. “I assume you took the potion after Dalish left, should be feeling better shortly. It’s not a cure all, but it’s better than nothing.” 

Varric nodded, “thank you.” Satisfied that his patient was more cooperative and grateful than his normal riffraff, Stitches handed him another potion ‘just in case’ and left him with Bull, Krem, and a lot of questions. “What in the void happened last night?”

A very loud look passed between the lieutenant and his chief before Krem answered. “Bull told us something bad happened in the field, and to keep an eye on you. You got away while we were wrangling Skinner, and lost a card game.” That didn’t sound too bad, he’d done worse before, until Bull spoke up. “You bet your crossbow.”

Everything froze as Varric’s mind raced. A weapon like that, with no smith’s mark, would cause a world of trouble for the Guild. Not to mention if it was reproduced, it would change battle in Thedas forever. Not to mention he’d been so public with it that it would eventually be traced back to him and thus back to the Inquisition. As his thoughts spiraled with all the repercussions, there was one thing lodged very firmly in the forefront of his mind. 

“Well, shit”


End file.
